Reasons For Broken Windows
by M14Mouse
Summary: An interesting point of view on why does everything happens in Chinatown?


Reasons for Broken Windows

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: An interesting point of view on why does everything happens in Chinatown? Spoilers for all KF: TLC seasons.

A/N: This is the big 50. My fifty story. Wow….o.0. The voice of this story is an original character. Read and review if you wish.

Bloody hell!

Not another window! This is second window this month. How I am going to explain this to the insurance company? Yes, that is right, Mr. Insurance Man. My club's window was damaged because some dumb idiot trying to throw a ninjutsu star at someone but miss and hit my window. Yes, sir. Please, can you stop laughing and tell me the proper forms I need to full out? That is the lovely phone call I can look forward to making tomorrow morning.

I don't know why I continue live here! I should pack up my stuff and head to Florida. On second thought, it is too sunny there. It would be bad for my skin and my eyes.

Plus, I think would miss it here.

What is not to love about Chinatown? I can see the mix of two entire different cultures and I don't have to leave the country. Sometimes, the two cultures would rub against each other like an earthquake. They tear and rub against each other for a brief moment but the aftershocks would affect the town for months or years ahead. Other times, the two cultures seem to mix and blend together like a river. It is quite remarkable.

Uhh...I am doing it again. I need to focus on the task at hand. Maybe, if I can find masking tape to cover the crack in my window and then use the temporary spray paint to design the window. That idea should last me until rains or I get a new window.

But I wouldn't need a new window if Sing Wah would stop trying to expand their turf. They are stupid men and women in black pajamas that they think have the right to rule Chinatown and the world. No one can rule the world. It is just that simple but I guess it doesn't stop idiots from trying to rule the world. Their leader, Bon Bon Hi is a smart and powerful but crazy man. The man knows how to work the market and heavy investment in black pajamas. So, he has the money to back this stupid turf war. He is crazy because he worship some higher demon. Human worshiping demons don't mix.

Damn it, where is the yellow and black spray paint? I swear, I am never going to let Brad put up supplies again. He always seems to put them in the oddest places. Ahh…there they are.

So, why aren't the Sing Wah top chiefs in Chinatown? There is couple of reasons. One reason is the other gangs. I don't think they would like people in black pajamas giving them orders. The other gangs are more modern in their ways and attacks but much smaller in manpower and organization. On the flip side, Sing Wah is still stuck in some time warp but much larger in manpower and organization.

Probably, the real reason that Chinatown is as safe as it can be. I like to call it a three man army with a lot of friends. By all appearances, they aren't much of a threat. I mean, what could two medicine men and a cop do against the Sing Wah? Plenty if they are Shaolin. I like the Shaolin as long as they stay away from me. Their heads are a little too much in the clouds than I would like but they are great people. They help the needy, helpless and take entire too much crap than I would stand for. Let not forget the fact that the Sing Wah hate the Shaolin with passion.

Guess where the most powerful Shaolin's line lives? Yes, folks, they live right here in Chinatown. It seems to me that every time that they help someone in need or friend. They gain a friend or increase that bond with that person. When the time comes, the friend returns the favor. They would never force that friend to help them. They do it because their bond with them. In return, Caine's line has caused them more trouble than any world power. Bon Bon Hi must be bald by now with every defeat and screaming in his highly priced house.

Good. Greedy moron.

I like the one they called the Ancient well enough. I have seen him on the streets a few times. He appears to be jolly and happy go lucky. I thought he would look older. Appearances are only skin deep and it is what inside that you better watch out for. The Shoalin have always seems to have a knack at something. Mostly, you involved with their hands or herbs.

There is a saying around these parts.

"Go to Chinatown and ask for Caine. He will help you."

Peter Caine, the latest in the line of Caine, came to Chinatown first. Even before, he became a priest, he caused more chaos than anyone I knew but he helped so many people. You know, chaos isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, you need bit of chaos before you can restore the balance of things. In his hay day, you should have seen the 6 o'clock news. It should have been renamed the Peter Caine show because he was on every night. He would come into my club a few times. He would be looking for some tips or take to his various sources. It also doesn't help that he is quite handsome. What? There is no rule that the nightclub owner cannot look. Perhaps, I like him more than I do his father.

His father makes me very nervous. I don't know why. He just does. I have seen him on television several times but we only meet once. It was the strangest meeting I have ever had with a priest. It was nightfall after the earthquake. I opened my club to allow the homeless and people whom homes were unstable due the quake. My conscience wouldn't let me leave these people on the streets. I was helping old Marty up the steps when I look back and bang! He was there with some blankets. He was just staring at me. For long time, we just stare at each other. He gave me this half smile and nods his head then hand me some blankets. When I finished helping Marty up the stairs, I turn around. He was gone.

Why did it feel like I pass a test without knowing there was one?

Every once in a while, a rogue magic user, a cult, or a bad demon would show up but those times are rare. So, there you have it. You mix all of that together and cook for few days or months at a time. Depends on how long, you want the conflict to last.

BOOM! Instant Chinatown!

There is no place like it.

Sigh.

But the fact remains…how is world I am going to explain this to the insurance agent?

The End


End file.
